1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical distribution block apparatus, and, more particularly, to an electrical receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power is distributed by networks of electrical conduits that terminate in electrical outlet boxes where the electrical power is accessed. Power from the electrical conduits is connected in the outlet boxes to electrical receptacles positioned on the boxes. The electrical receptacles have slots and apertures for receiving prongs of appliances and to connect to other electrical devices. Such networks are used in residential and commercial construction, as well as, in mobile structures such as trailers and motor homes.
Modular outlet receptacles may be included in modular office partitions and they provide flexibility in terms of system layout and interconnectability to other components of the electrical system. Typically, such a modular electrical receptacle includes at least one connector, which is adapted to interface with a corresponding connector or wiring harness. A wiring harness typically includes electrical connectors at opposing ends thereof, which extend to another component of the electrical system such as another electrical receptacle. The connector of the electrical receptacle also includes contacts, which are electrically connected to each of line, neutral and ground conductors disposed within the modular electrical receptacle.
It is known to use cold formed heat staking to attach or fixedly assemble the components of an electrical receptacle. Staking is a process that is utilized to interconnect a number of components. One component is provided with studs, which protrude through holes in the other part. The studs are then deformed through the cold flow or melting of the plastic to form a head which mechanically locks the two components together. This method of interconnecting the components is, however, limited by size constraints.
What is needed in the art is an electrical receptacle that may be quickly easily assembled and disassembled.